Revenge: Friend or Foe comics
The Revenge: Friend or Foe comic is a comic book series set as a prequel to the game of the same name, taking place 5 years before it. Issues Issue 1 Synopsis: Iron Man's at a happy point in his life. He's got good news to share with Captain America. But tragedy is just around the corner, as one of Spider-Man's deadliest foes is about to drop by Tony Stark's house for a surprise visit! Issue 2 Synopsis:'' When someone close to Iron Man disappears, he assembles his fellow Avengers to help him search. But why can't he find this person himself? And will their efforts be in time?'' Issue 3 Synopsis: Iron Man battles one of his most deadly foes while an innocent life is in danger. Tragic events are about to unfold that will change the Marvel Universe for ever! Issue 4 Synopsis: In the wake of the unspeakable tragedy he unwittingly helped to trigger, Iron Man faces his greatest loss and his most challenging moral decision ever. Everything is about to pivot on the choice he makes; it could change the course of the world, and the lives of all the super heroes, forever. Issue 5 Synopsis: Hawkeye is featured in a solo adventure. Fearful of Iron Man's vengeance, the archer is put in charge of protecting one of Spider-Man's worst enemies, the Hobgoblin. Finding somewhere to hide the Hobgoblin isn't the challenge, keeping his sanity during the long journey with him is. But who will be the first one to drive the other crazy? Issue 6 Synopsis: Still reeling from the destruction of his home and the deaths of his love ones, news from a war-torn country creates a tipping point for Iron Man. He decides it's time for him to take a more proactive role in stopping man's inhumanity to man. But does the sudden appearance of Thor mean he's created a new enemy or converted an ally to his cause? Issue 7 Synopsis: Fearing Iron Man's campaign for a new world order, the military hits back at his one vulnerable spot... his family. '' Issue 8 Synopsis: ''With Iron Man at his most vulnerable, the Avengers rally to stop the government's last desperate effort to thwart Iron Man's plan for world peace. Will they come to regret their choice? Issue 9 Synopsis: As Thor faces an entire army, his actions are closely observed--and questioned--by Loki, God of Mischief. But it's Loki's motives that soon come under question by the God of Thunder. Is he fearful that Iron Man's plans might ruin his? Issue 10 Synopsis: Iron Man confronts Spider-Man on his home turf. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes turn their attention to a potential adversary from under the sea... Issue 11 Synopsis: While Iron Man confronts Spider-Man, the rest of the Avengers take on their old ally, Namor. But the Prince of Atlantis isn't about to bow to anyone. He's ready to bring forth his own dreadful weapon of destruction. Issue 12 Synopsis: The Avengers' battle with Namor and his undersea forces comes to its shocking conclusion. ''Will Atlantis be able to maintain its neutrality in Iron Man's new world order?'' Category:Comics Category:Revenge: Friend Or Foe Category:ElectricMayhem